Naruto and the Land of Quake
by rayourayou44
Summary: As naruto and his comrades are sent to an unkown island on a very important mission, they encounter several very powerful Shinobi, and learn secrets behind the Land of Quake.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any characters in this story, but I do declare ownership of the Land of Quake, and any and all characters that reside there._

_This story takes place in the shippuden time period, right after Naruto returns._

As the waves crashed against the side of the boat, Naruto had his face set in a wide grin of determination. He had been sent to form an alliance with the newly found island; the Land of Quake. An island far east of the Land of Water, it was a small volcanic island, and had been discovered by a fishing boat almost a week ago. As soon as Tsunade heard of this discovery, she had sent Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru, along with Kakashi. They had set out 2 nights ago, and had already made amazing progress.

"I think I can see the island from here!" shouted Naruto.

"Not so loud!" said Shikamaru, as he hurled himself to the side of the boat, spewing over,"Your shouting is making me sick, although it might be this crummy boat rocking back and forth."

"Quit your whining, we're almost there," said Kakashi as he stepped onto the bow of the boat.

"I think we'll be landing there in about an hour," Hinata said, as she pulled the oar back and forth.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE US DOING ALL THE WORK, KAKASHI?!?" shouted Sakura as she too pulled the oar, over and over.

"Because it will make you stronger, and you might need it where we're going," he responded.

"It will also make us tired!!" she snapped back.

"Don't argue with him, he's right you know. You weakling." Shikamaru said under his breath, as he hurled over the side again.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LAZY BUM?!?! YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU OFF THIS BOAT?!?!"

"QUIT YELLING AT EACHOTHER!!!" Naruto screamed. This was the first word he had said anything since they had set sail. The others quieted as he stepped onto the bow of the boat, beside Kakashi.

"This may well be the last time any of us see each other, and you spending it  
BICKERING?? We don't know who or what is on that island, and some of us might not make it back. Old Lady Tsunade sent us because we are the BEST at what we do. Hinata, you beat Neji in a fight using your newly developed Byakugan. Shikamaru, you outsmarted Ibiki in a fight, and actually performed a genjutsu on him!! Sakura, when I had a sword through my chest in a fight with Sasuke, you healed me before my blood could hit the ground. And me? Well, he he, I'm the best at leading this awesome team, along with Kakashi of course," he stood there for a moment, caught up in his own overloaded self-esteem. The others sweatdropped.

He shook his head, and slowly looked around at his mismatched, but perfectly balanced team. Hinata, looking his way, caught his gaze. Instead of shyly looking away, like she used to, she held it, and smiled. He smiled back, and recalled the day that she beat Neji.

_As Hinata and Neji both looked at each other intensely,panting, Hinata smiled. She dashed forward , and because of her newly developed Byakugan, she saw the chakra building up as Neji prepared his Eight Trigrams Rotation Technique. He placed his stance to begin the spin, when Hinata struck a vital chakra point in his chest, sending him hurtling backwards. He gasped as he got up, shaking._

"_How have you attained this power? It took me years, and I already beat you once, yet you have surpassed me!!" He shouted at her angrily._

"_You want to know why?" She asked, as he glared at her. She smirked as she said,"It's because I believe in myself, and my ability to change my own destiny. In the chunin exams, I was confident, but I didn't really believe that I could beat you, and that is why I lost. I have trained my hardest in the past 4 years, and now, because of my will, and my belief, I have evolved, from a loser, to an avenger. An avenger of my own belief's._

_Her eyes glowed an eerie green, and the small veins pulsed, ever so slightly. Neji's eyes, gray, like hers used to be, seemed to be gasping for victory. The veins, pumping blood into his eyes, started to thicken as he charged towards her. She laughed._

"_Don't you realize?" she said quietly. "You are going to lose, because I WON'T. NOT THIS TIME!!!EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEVENTH SEAL OF HEAVEN!!" She screamed. The move that Neji had tried and failed so hard to perfect struck true as she hit ten points on his arms, legs, then chest. A figure eight appeared on his chest, as he collapsed. He started to cry, as all his chakra left him._

"_WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!!" He cried. The seal on his chest forbid him from using any of his chakra, unless Hinata herself chose to remove it._

"_Because you don't deserve the gift that you were born with. You don't deserve the gift that you tried so hard to attain. I am going to remove that seal, but only if you follow MY rules." she said, as she helped him to his feet. He looked at her, hope replacing the determination in his eyes._

"_First, you must admit that I have finally become better than you."_

_He eyes her suspiciously, and after a pause, said, "Done. You have far surpassed me, and although I am not quick to admit it, you are my superior."_

"_Second," she said, eying his mood with those all knowing Byakugan. "You are to give up."_

"_Give up on what?" he asked slowly. He was afraid that he was not about to like the answer._

"_You must give up all training of the gentle fist technique."_

"_WHAT?!" he shouted. "Give up everything that I have worked so hard on. It means everything to me!"_

"_And that is why you will give it up. I suffered from that technique, and so have others, some not deserving. I will remove that seal. But not now. If you forfeit all training on the gentle fist for a year, I will consider removing it. But only if you follow this last, simple rule."_

"_Please, whatever it is, it can't be worse than what you've already said to me."_

"_(sigh) You are to buy me, Naruto, and others of my choosing, Ichiraku ramen for a year."_

_Neji faceplanted. He stood back up, and shouted, "Are you kidding me!! How am I supposed to make money without being able to do my gentle fist to succeed on missions!!" Hinata's eyes pulsed green, and she struck 2 points on his forehead, then 3 on his chest. Neji flinched, and the figure eight lightened to a dull gray._

"_There, now you will be able to do taijutsu, just not the gentle fist. Also, your other jutsu capabilities are severely weak now. The points in your arms and legs are still blocked a little, so you'll have to wait about a week to start missions again, unless you want to permanently damage them." She smiled at him as he glared and growled._

"_And how long do you expect to keep this up? If I tell your father, he'll force you to remove the seal."_

"_I have already spoken with him, and he has agreed to this, although he was regrettable about the gentle fist transaction. He said that he will have people watch over you for a year, and if you do not practice any gentle fist, I will remove the seal."_

"_This is ridiculous! But if you insist, I will agree to your terms. I think the third one was drawing the line!"_

Back on the boat, Hinata stared at Naruto with her green eyes as Naruto's gaze shifted to Shikamaru. He was still hurling over the side of the boat. Shikamaru looked awkwardly at him, still a little chunk of spew on his lips. He clearly remembered the day that Ibiki and he had fought. They had fought because Shikamaru was wanted. He had been led into a trap during a mission, and had been framed for the murder of several jonin. Shikamaru had undoubtedly proven himself in there fight.

_Shikamaru ran as fast as he could away from the dark shape following him though the trees. Every once in a while, he looked back, to see that the shadow was getting steadily closer._

"_There's no way I can outrun him!" He thought. "Theres only one thing I can do. Fight."_

_He stopped, turning, and threw a shuriken into the night. A flash appeared as Ibiki's scarred face flashed in the night. He flew like a bullet through the shadows, and reached Shikamaru in seconds. Shikamaru shook, as Ibiki thrust a kunai deep into his arm. Shikamaru screamed in pain, and dropped down the several hundred foot tree. Ibiki laughed maniacally as he began to jump down the tree. He used a kunai to slow his decent by digging it into the tree, all the way to the bottom. He reached the bottom, and Shikamaru was nowhere in sight. A kunai flew, and he easily dodged it._

"_Now I got you!" He shouted as he ran towards where the kunai had come from. He saw drops of blood leading to a patch in the grass._

"_I'm getting close" he thought, as he followed the trail. It lead to another patch of blood in the grass. It kept going like this for some time, and Ibiki was starting to get worried._

"_This kid has an unusually large amount of blood."__He thought to himself as he followed the patches. Finally, he came upon a tree that had a cut down the entire thing._

"_Thats the tree I slid down! I'm going around in circles! Where are you kid! Your shadow possession jutsu doesn't work on me. You have nothing left!" A cold kunai laid itself on his throat._

_The genjutsu wore off, and he realized that he had been tricked. He was lying on the ground, next to the tree, with a lump on his head, ropes on his wrists and ankles, and Shikamaru standing above him, without a scratch._

"_I waited until you were about to stab me, then performed the genjutsu. Because of your excitement, you didn't even notice. You fell off the tree, and I tied you up."_

_Ibiki stared at him in horror at the realization that this, this KID, had bested him with a genjutsu._

"_By the way, the REAL murderers are in a cave nearby. I captured them, and was about to come tell you to see for yourself, but instead, you attacked me." He said as he started to drag Ibiki toward the cave. "Also, never assume that 14.3 pints of blood is natural." He smirked as Ibiki glared at him._

Shikamaru laughed as he recalled, and stared at Naruto until another batch came up his throat. Naruto smiled and giggled to himself as his gaze finally switched to the final party member, Sakura. She had saved his life many times, and just recently, in a fight between him and Sasuke.

"_Rasengan!" "Chidori!"_

_Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they pounded each other, over and over. Naruto finally got the upper hand, as he made several shadow clones, and started to beat Sasuke to a pulp. Suddenly, Sasuke gained a burst of speed and strength, and hurled off Naruto and the clones._

"_This ends NOW!!!" He shouted. He released his sword from the sheath, and hurled it at Naruto. He tried to dodge out of the way, but Sasuke sped behind him, and kicked him in the back, straight into the oncoming sword._

_Naruto stood there for a bit, then collapsed. Sasuke unsheathed his sword from Naruto, put it into the sheath, and walked away. Sakura ran up and knelt beside him._

"_Don't die on me Naruto!" She cried. She made several hand seals, and held her hand over his chest as a green light spilled over him. It near instantly closed up, as  
Naruto's vision blurred, then halted, and he collapsed._

Naruto thanked her that he was still alive, but still, that was too close. The boat hit something, tumbling Naruto over the edge.

"OH GOD, HELP ME, I'M GONNA DROOOOOWWWWNNNN!!!!" He screamed, kicking in the knee high water.

"We're here Naruto, now get up, and help us set up camp."

Naruto froze, then stood up. He spun around, and saw an enormous volcano towering over him. It's shadow covered this entire half of the island, as far as he could see, and the sandy white beaches stretched for miles. They had finally arrived at the Land of Quake.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story gets better quick. Lots of fighting later. Sorry for the slow start. I'm using it to explain things._

Naruto stared at the vivid white sands and gigantic volcano rising above him. He turned to his team. They stared in the shocked awe the same way he did. Then, suddenly, a massive shaking jarred the boat, and knocked off Shikamaru.

"Finally, I'm off that stupid boat. I'm sick of being sick. No wonder they call this the Land of Quake." He laughed as he stepped out of the shallow water onto the sandy beaches. Kakashi laid down the ramp, and Hinata Sakura and him walked down it.

"You two get bonus marks for taking the easy way." He said, laughing at Naruto and Shikamaru's soaking wet clothing.

"Now go change, and start up a fire so we can dry those clothes, and get something to eat." He threw a couple bags in front of them. He another one on the ground, pulled out a tent, then took out an orange book, sat down, and started to read.

"Sakura, Hinata, start setting up the tents." He said as he giggled at the contents of the book.

"Are you kidding me?!" Screamed Sakura. "We're going to do all the work while you sit on your butt and read that perverted book?"

"Your right. Hinata has worked hard. She can take a break while you set up the tent." She gasped as Hinata sat down, and stormed away to set up the tent, which looked more like a couple burlap sacks and some sticks.

"Well Shikamaru, let's go gather some wood for the fire." Naruto said to teen sitting on the beach.

"If you find it, I'll start it." He replied. "I need a break from all that rocking."

"All right, I'll let you take a break." He said back as he started to go into the trees, disappearing from view.

"Scream if anything happens, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he shifted his position to lying on his back on a very uncomfortable looking rock. His face started to look worse and worse, when finally. "LIGHTNING BLADE!!!!" The rock was obliterated into millions of tiny fragments, which rained down on everyone.

"Aaahh, there we go." He sighed as he laid down in the crater he had made, still reading his book.

Sakura laughed as she finally put up the last tent. "There we go!"

"Now that your done, go find us some food. Preferably some fish or fruit or something." Kakashi smiled as Sakura stormed off in search of some food.

Deeper in the forest, Naruto had gathered a hefty bundle of wood, and was heading back, when he heard whispers.

"If you keep like this, your not going to have enough energy to resist the seal when nightfall comes." One voice whispered, caution in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. Even though I've been searching for this damn plant all day, I've got a lot of stamina. Remember, I kept that fire going for almost 2 days, and it was almost as big as these trees." said a second voice, this time a man.

"Still Metsuba, I'm worried about you. Lately, it's been harder and harder for you to resist it. Maybe He's getting weaker." The woman said.

"I don't think so. Right now it's like He's in my head. Every once in a while, he talks to me, and it's like I don't remember what he says or something." The Man said.

"Maybe He's warning you that there's something wrong. You should talk to him."

"NO!" Naruto heard as a bright flash appeared. He heard several trees falling, and a sizzling sound.

"This is getting too weird" Naruto whispered to himself. "I've got to go tell the others that I found someone. Maybe Kakashi can convince them to show us there Kage, if they have one. I hope they're not dangerous."

As Naruto ran past trees and shrubs, he couldn't help but feel an uneasiness.

"I wonder what that flash was," he thought to himself, "And he has a seal on him. I wonder what it does.

He burst out of the trees just in time to see Sakura holding a gigantic fish above her head, a big grin on her face. She threw it into a pile of fish, all slightly smaller.

"There," she said triumphantly. "Thats enough food to last us a week." Naruto shot past her, right up to Kakashi, who continued to stare at his book in his crater of fine white sand.

"I heard two people talking in the forest. One was a man named Metsuba, and the other...well....I didn't catch her name, but it was a woman."

Kakashi looked up from his book, and shouted, "Everyone, let's go, we got some people to talk to. We need to find out if there friendly or not. I'll scout ahead while you guys get ready. When I come back, I'll need you guys to be ready at a moments notice, in case they spotted me."

The others nodded, and Naruto shouted, "Why can't we come? It's not like your gonna be able to fight them off without us."

"I may not be able to fight them with your help anyway. This way, if they're dangerous, only I will be sacrificed, so be ready."

"Kakashi, if you die, what are we going to do! And how are we going to know if your dead or not!" Sakura yelled.

"If I'm not back within fifteen minutes, you need to assume that I am dead." He dashed off into the trees, leaving them to sit there, patiently.

After a few minutes, and a lot of whining of how much a drag this was (from Shikamaru of course) Kakashi appeared in the middle of them.

After a pause, he said,"They don't seem to be that dangerous, but one of them is strange, the man. He seems to be able to do things with fire, and I think he was talking to himself."

They sat there in silence, until Naruto finally spoke up. "Well, let's go. We need to get this mission done so we can get out of here. I wanna go home and eat some ramen. I don't think I packed enough for the entire trip." They all faceplanted at his outburst, then Kakashi said, "Naruto's right, let's go."

They all dashed for the forest, and Kakashi led the way, Naruto couldn't help but be able to notice that he was getting nervous. Every once in a while, he would look around him, and he seemed a little jittery. Naruto was appalled that anything could scare Kakashi. "Maybe they scared him. I wonder how powerful they have to be to scare Kakashi." He thought to himself.

They all stopped at once, except Naruto, who hurtled into the back of Shikamaru.

"Hey! Watch where your going twerp!" He shouted as he lost his balance and fell on his face.

"Everyone be quiet, we're close." Hinata said quietly. They all sat silent, and after a few moments, they heard whispers.

"Metsuba, you talking to him is creeping me out. What the hell is he saying?" The female voice said.

"I don't know. I hear what he says, then I answer, then I forget what either of us said. He's having a conversation with me without me remembering it. Maybe he's trying to find out how badly this seal burns." Metsuba said.

"WHAT?! It hurts? You know that means it's active! If we don't get you back quick, you could burn this whole forest down!" She shouted at him.

"Konamu, don't worry, we'll make it. Once we get back to the village, I'm going to have a word with Raijoku, and he's gonna tell me whatever the hell is going on with this damn seal."

"OK," Kakashi said suddenly. "We'll follow them back to their village, and try to speak to one of their lea..."

"WHO'S THERE!" Metsuba suddenly shouted. "If you don't show yourself, I'll kill you all where you stand!"

As Kakashi stood up, he signaled with his hand for the others to stay down.

"There are others," Konamu said with a smirk. "I can see their chakra from here, and one of them is the one from before."

"You knew I was here earlier!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up. "Why didn't you do anything like your doing now!"

"Because I didn't want pointless bloodshed, and one person doesn't have a chance of taking us down, that's why." She replied blatantly. "Now tell us who you are, or we'll kill you all!"

"How do you expect to kill us all? There are five of us, and two of you." Naruto shouted.

"Sorry, I'll correct her." Metsuba spoke up. "Five against two isn't fair. I'll kill you all myself!" A tree beside him burst into searing white flames, and in seconds, was ashes on the forest floor.

"If you don't leave now, or tell me who you are and why you were following us, you'll all end up like that tree." He said, glaring at all of them.

Kakashi stepped forward. "We are shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we have come here to speak to your Kage, if you have one.

"Shinobi, hidden village, Kage? Where are you from, and what are these things you speak of?" He questioned Kakashi.

"Well, shinobi are ninja's, which we are, and a Kage is a leader. As for the village Hidden in the Leaves, it's on an island several miles west of here." He said plainly. He seemed calm, but Naruto noticed the nervousness in his voice, and he looked at the pile of ashes more than once.

"You mean you don't come from this island?" Metsuba said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No. You mean you've never noticed the land mass fifty times larger than this west of here?"

"I've noticed it, but I never thought this day would come. Konamu, you must go to the village right away, and tell Father that there are visitors. If he asks, tell him I will be there to explain in a few minutes." He said quickly.

Naruto noticed his face for the first time. He had two black marks on his face. They started at the middle of his cheeks, came up to his eyes, went around them beside the bridge of his nose, then went up for about an inch.

His hair was a dark red color, and his eyes were purple. He was dressed very strangely. He had no shirt on, so his rippling but lean muscles showed. He had red pants on, and they almost looked like rags, although Naruto saw no skin. He had a tattoo on his left arm, and on his right, he wore a gauntlet. His eyes flash red, and Naruto was held by his gaze. It was almost as if something hid behind those eyes....

"How did all of you get here?" He demanded, looking as if he stared them all down at the same time, but only looking directly at Kakashi.

"W-we took a boat," Kakashi said. He was shaking slightly, and his fright showed. If Kakashi was this scared, this guy must be dangerous. Metsuba blinked, then frowned, and looked away from Kakashi, letting his gaze drift across the rest of the troupe, and they all let their gaze drift to the ground. He glared at Naruto, who refused to let his man best him in a staring contest, like the others had.

"I want you to leave this island, immediately," He said suddenly.

"Who are you to tell us what to do!!" Naruto yelled at him. Suddenly, Metsuba was in front of him, the gauntlet in his gut, and he fell to the floor. Kakashi looked at Naruto, then knelt beside him.

"Best not to make him angry, Naruto. This guy is out of our league. I couldn't take him if I tried, and neither could you." Naruto glared at Metsuba, then painfully stood up.

Metsuba was back in his original spot, and he looked angry.

"I've changed my mind. I want you all to come with me to my village." He said suddenly.

Kakashi looked surprised, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Metsuba, was it?" Metsuba nodded, and he started to walk away.

"If you don't follow, I'll kill you." He whispered.

As they walked through the forest, Kakashi couldn't help but think they were in danger.

"This guy is out of our league. If anything bad happens, we'll all get hurt, or worse." He thought.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally entered upon a clearing. There were several huts on the edge, but as it went further, the huts grew closer and closer together, and the dirt roads became bustled with people.

"Welcome," Metsuba said as he walked backwards to face them. He spread his arms wide, and smiled, "to Mannen Hayashi. The Eternal Frest.


End file.
